russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The New 'Ronda 9' on RPN 9
June 3, 2019 It’s Alex Tinsay out, Erwin Tulfo in for RPN’s primetime newscast ‘Ronda 9’ starting today. (Courtesy of RPN 9) A new anchor awaits RPN 9’s primetime newscast ‘Ronda 9.’ Gone is the long-standing tradition of Alex Tinsay as the first anchor. Instead, Erwin Tulfo returned to newscasting as he took over full-time the anchor man of ‘Ronda 9.’ This means that ‘Ronda 9’ will adopt the new format of the Erwin Tulfo-anchored news program. which was similar to the former late afternoon newscast ‘NewsWatch Aksyon Balita’ in 2006 before he resigned due to the controversy of his brothers Raffy and Ramon with First Gentleman Mike Arroyo, and to complement the Erwin shows like ‘Tutok Tulfo Reload’ and ‘Gabi ni Tulfo’ on the said network. More importantly, the Kabarkada primetime newscast will have the more of a biased reporting and more action segments. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive. The newly-reformatted ‘Ronda 9’ was one of only several changes instituted by RPN 9, which restrategizes and revitalizes in the ever-competitive broadcast industry as preparation for its upcoming 59th anniversary. The same day, Erwin also appointed to RPN's AM radio station DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 for his own radio-TV program ‘Tutok Tulfo Reload.’ The change of format for ‘Ronda 9’ was a result of the primetime newscast landscape as Erwin's competition to Kabayam Noli de Castro of ‘TV Patrol.’ While some older viewers may still be loyal to RPN, the station is also attracting a large amount of younger followers, most of whom grew up in the social media age. It also results that Erwin is also welcomes as the new Kabarkada for his reputation of its news division, the new team is already infusing changes in the news department. In addition, the continued emergence of ‘TV Patrol,’ ‘24 Oras,’ ‘Express Balita’ and ‘Ulat Bayan’ as the primetime newscasts made it clear that ‘Ronda 9’ needed a makeover. At ‘Ronda 9,’ Erwin meets Janeena Chan as the entertainmeng news segment anchor, who also anchors the early evening entertainment newscast ‘E-Extra’ as a pre-program for the Kabarkada primetime newscast. 'RPN Regional' NOON :TV 9 Cebu :TV 8 Bacolod :TV 5 Zamboanga :TV 9 Davao :TV 12 Butuan :TV 9 General Santos :TV 10 Iriga :TV 5 Cagayan de Oro :TV 12 Baguio :TV 2 Legaspi :TV 13 Oroquieta City :TV 13 Ozamis City :TV 4 Antique :TV 9 Dumaguete :TV 4 Bagacay :TV 2 Laoag :TV 9 Marivel :TV 9 Pagadian :TV 9 Tuguegarao :TV 2 Bayombong :TV 5 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :TV 5 Tacloban :TV 9 Cotabato :RPN's nationwide reach suffered as well as its TV network - largely due to continued financial turmoil - shrunk from 19 TV stations by 1989 to just eight by 1994. NGAYON :TV 12 Baguio :TV 10 Iriga :TV 5 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :TV 26 Tarlac :TV 8 Bacolod :TV 9 Cebu :TV 5 Cagayan de Oro :TV 5 Zamboanga :TV 9 Davao